Hey Stephen
by EmmieR-92
Summary: Sheamus/OC


**Disclaimer:**

Based on Taylor Swift's Hey Stephen (Yes, I'm having a bit of a Taylor moment.) The moment I heard this song I had to write a Stephen Farrelly story :)

I'm not sure on this one shot and I may delete it tomorrow if no one likes it. PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

><p><span>Hey Stephen<span>

Elisa Roberts let out a soft sigh before knocking on the locker room door, entering when she heard a familiar voice tell her it was all clear. She slowly opened the door, peeking in just to make sure her friend was right before entering, smiling at the ginger man who was lacing up his wrestling boots, clad in his trunks and shirt while he sat on one of the benches.

"You ready for tonight lass?" Stephen Farrelly asked, glancing up at the brunette who went to sit down on the bench opposite but crinkled her nose at the sight of the other wrestlers clothing. She heard the sound of Stephen's chuckle and she turned around with a small pout. She watched as he finished lacing up his boots before brushing the offending items beside him before patting the now clear space. She walked over and Stephen smirked at her apparel; she was dressed in her wrestling shorts which barely reached her mid-thigh and a customised Sheamus shirt, cut into a low v-neck and sleeveless vest.

"I love what you've done with the shirt," he mused in his Irish accent and she rolled her eyes nudging him.

"Oh hush," she said, her British accent ringing through the room as she watched him as his laughter echo throughout the empty locker room. To Elisa he was perfect, his smile, his laughter, his paleness, his accent, his personality, his humour. She was utterly in love with him and he only saw her as a friend or a 'good friend' as he liked to remind her. 'You're such a good friend Elisa' or 'I don't know what I'd do without such a good friend like yourself lass'. Elisa was getting rather annoyed at those two words but she was too cowardly to do anything about it.

"You and AJ sorted everything out?" Stephen asked and Elisa nodded. She would be accompanying Stephen to the ring while he fought against Brian Danielson while AJ stood ringside for her kayfabe boyfriend.

"Of course," she said as there was a knock on the door as a stage hand peered his head around the jarred door.

"You're up." He said before walking off. Emma turned her head to Stephen and felt shivers down her spine as he smiled widely.

"Let's go kick some ass lass."

* * *

><p>After the show was over, with a win from Stephen, the roster went to the hotel bar to drink and Elisa found herself alone at the bar, sipping on a rum and coke while she watched Stephen laughing with Brian Danielson and Mike Mizanin. She shook her head, knowing she should stop staring and she swivelled in her stool, jumping at the sight of the figure now sitting beside her.<p>

"Shit, when did you get here?" She asked Randy Orton, placing a hand over her chest in hopes to calm her racing heart.

"Calm down sweetheart, I've been here for about five minutes but you were too busy staring at Stephen." He mused with a smirk on his face while Elisa blushed.

"Was not, I was just…staring in that general direction," she said before taking a quick sip of her drink while Randy watched her in amusement.

"Who are you trying to convince?" he asked, leaning on the bartender. "I don't see why you don't just do something about it?" He asked calmly and Elisa spluttered on her drink.

"E-excuse me?"

"Well you have that song you-"

"How the hell do you know about that?" She hissed, her eyes narrowed and Randy burst out with laughter.

"Calm down tiger, Victoria found it and let it slip when she was drunk, but she only told a few of us." He said wearing his signature smirked while Elisa muttered a few choice words under her breath.

"No-one's told him right?" Randy shook his head.

"Nope, but you're going to perform it for him," he said gesturing to the bartender who pulled out her guitar from behind the bar.

"How did you-Never mind." She said shaking her head, not wanting to know how he had gotten into her hotel room and taken her guitar. "I'm not performing." She said as she noticed from the corner of her eyes Victoria walking up to the microphone in the corner of the room which was, from what Elisa could tell, was for karaoke nights.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a special guest tonight to provide entertainment." Victoria Crawford spoke into the microphone and Elisa swiftly turned her head to Victoria, locking eyes with her, shaking her head. An evil smirk came across her friends face and the brunette's heart dropped.

"Performing her new song! Elisa Roberts!" Elisa felt her guitar being shoved into her hands before a hand was grabbing her own and leading her to the stage, taking in the sounds of the cheering and the clapping; Stephen's standing out among the crowd. She stood on the stage, the light making her wince for a second before she slowly slung her guitar strap around her neck, gripping her guitar in her now sweating hands. She took a deep breath before leaning into the microphone.

"Okay, so urm…" she took a pause, "I wasn't prepared for this but I have a horrible feeling that if I don't sing my song that I'll suffer some serious consequences," she said and her colleagues laughed.

"Just sing already!" Mike called out and she raised her middle finger in his direction.

"Anyway, before I was interrupted, I just want to say that this song…expresses some of my feelings but I'm scared it might frighten this person away." She closed her eyes fighting back tears before opening them once again, her eyes locked on Stephen's own. "It's called Hey Stephen." She said and while everyone else whistled and cheered Stephen remained silent, only staring back at her. She began to strum the chords.

"Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving but I know I saw a light in you." She sung shakily though she refused to break eye-contact with the individual this song was written for. "As we walked we were talking and I didn't say half the things I wanted to. Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window, I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold. Hey Stephen, boy you might have me believing that I don't always have to be alone." She sung watching as Stephen's face remained emotionless.

"'cause I can't help it if you look like an angel," everyone laughed expect Stephen. "Can't help I if I wanna kiss you in the rain so come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you. Can't help it if there's no one else. I can't help myself."

"Hey Stephen, I've been holding back this feeling, so I've got some things to say to you. I seen it all so I thought but I never seen nobody shine the way you do. The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name. It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change. Hey Stephen, why are people always leaving I think you and I should stay the same. 'cause I can't help it if you look like an angel. Can't help I if I wanna kiss you in the rain so come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you. Can't help it if there's no one else. I can't help myself."

"They're dimming the street lights. You're perfect for me why aren't you here tonight? I'm waiting alone now so come on and come out and pull me near Shine, shine, shine."

"Hey Stephen I could give you fifty reasons why I should be the one you choose. All those other girls, well they're beautiful but would they write a song for you." She sung before a tear slipped down her face. Stephen looked…angry and frustrated and Elisa couldn't handle that. Before even finishing the song she rushed off stage and out of the bar, ignoring the calls from her friends and colleagues before rushing towards the elevator, pressing the buttons numerous times before stepping back, her make-up now staining her face. She removed her guitar and held the neck of it in her right hand.

He didn't like her back. That was all she could think off as she waited for those doors to open so she could escape behind her hotel room door.

"Elisa, Elisa wait," Stephen's voice reached her and she turned around plastering on a smile though she knew she must have looked a mess.

"Just forget it Stephen, its fine. I was stupid." She said though her heart was breaking slightly. She turned back to the elevator just as the doors opened and as she went to step in when a hand circled her wrist pulling her back and into a firm chest. He raised his free hand and rested it on her cheek.

"I thought it was rather romantic." He said with a smirk and she fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Then why did you look so angry?" She asked softly and he leaned down, resting his forehead against hers.

"Because I wanted to make the first move love," he said before pressing his lips gently against hers.

* * *

><p>Please review readers, I need to know how to improve etc. :)<p> 


End file.
